


With You

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's Kinky-tober [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Kinktober Day 4! ♡Prompt: Mirror Sex--There weren't many mirrors in Tony's penthouse. It wasn't like they were missing completely, but there was only one in the bathroom? And now that he thought about it, Tony often wore shirts to bed… or even during sex, his chest tended to be covered up.Perhaps Peter was overthinking it, but he was starting to think that Tony might be feeling self-conscious too. Or, the thought that made Peter feel sad was that perhaps Tony was ashamed of the scars he had.Peter wanted to find out.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ~~Spanking |~~ Mirror Sex ~~| Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)~~
> 
> Lateee-ish. But here's Day 4 with mirror sex :D who bit of feels
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/178749143451/starker-kinktober-day-4))

Prompt: Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)

Peter noticed something a bit odd. Okay, maybe not that strange but he, himself, was self-conscious over how he looked. Even months after dating, Peter still checked to make sure his hair wasn't a total rat's nest. And that there weren't hickeys above his collar… or just a million other things that he'd end up making a face at the mirror.

Drool.

Nope, nope, he didn't want that even though Tony's fallen asleep and woken up to Peter's sleeping face often enough.

So, yeah, Peter often looked in mirrors or any reflective surface to make sure he was presentable. Maybe he hadn't noticed those first few months of dating because he had been so starstruck… But now, Peter wondered. Just a tiny bit.

There weren't many mirrors in Tony's penthouse. It wasn't like they were missing completely, but there was only one in the bathroom? And now that he thought about it, Tony often wore shirts to bed… or even during sex, his chest tended to be covered up.

Perhaps Peter was overthinking it, but he was starting to think that Tony might be feeling self-conscious too. Or, the thought that made Peter feel sad was that perhaps Tony was ashamed of the scars he had.

Peter wanted to find out.

It didn't take him long to plot out a course. Even months being intimate with one another, both Peter and Tony were still very eager to touch… to kiss…

It was actually while Peter was kissing Tony, his hands buried in the older man's thick hair that he remembered. They were on the couch, legs entwined and mouths connected. The older man's weight on top of his body was reassuring instead of suffocating.

Peter moved his arms so that he could slide them down Tony's muscled back. Down, down, down, until he reached the firm round cheeks of Tony's ass.

He was no longer shy about these things and he squeezed them with enough force that Tony bucked his hips forward. Peter could feel the man's hard cock pressing against his own arousal and soon they were rocking together, perfectly in sync.

Then Peter inched his hands up, slowly, edging his fingertips beneath Tony's shirt. He was met with warm skin… Tony didn't pull away. There were no objections either so Peter started to slide the fabric up, hands hungrily searching for more skin.

When he reached just a bit further above mid-back, Tony huffed in amusement. He sat up and Peter actually whined, just a little bit, at the loss. That quickly died because Tony was straddling his hips, pulling off his shirt so casually it was as though… Maybe it really didn't bother him at all?

All that skin… Peter has touched Tony beneath his shirt, but he has rarely been able to let his eyes feast on the older man’s naked torso.

He touched, running his hands up the man's flat stomach, fingertips skimming against the edges of the housing for the nanites.

“Wow…” was all Peter could say. Then he blurted out, “You don't… you don't mind me seeing…?”

That seemed to confuse Tony who took hold of Peter's wandering hand. He kissed each fingertip before answering.

“No, why would it?” Tony asked, curious.

It was such an odd time to have a conversation, especially with both of them still aroused. A large portion of Peter's brain wanted to have it later, to get on with what they were just doing… but another part was curious still.

“You just… You don't seem to like being fully naked with me,” Peter said, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

He pressed close against the other man. Having Tony's skin pressed against his felt so … Nice. If possible, there wouldn't be any stitch of clothing between them ever again.

Tony actually chuckled a bit. “Ah… That has more to do with kinks than me… what? Hiding away all my scars…?”

Peter wasn't subtle at all but Tony didn't seem offended. If anything, he kissed Peter's forehead. The teen barely kept himself from huffing in exasperation though he felt warm from the gesture.

“That's sweet, sweetheart,” Tony purred, “But I don't have a problem with my body… If anything, the fact that you seem so… eager… so needy… only bolstered my ego. Yeah, don't worry about that, baby… Worry about this instead.”

Tony gave Peter an impish grin before he brought the boy’s hand towards his erection. He manipulated the boy's fingers so that they wrapped around him. The older man's hips rocked in a sensual rhythm, his ass brushing against Peter's erect cock.

Peter sighed in pleasure, eyes drooping to half mast as he stroked Tony's erection. They kissed a bit more, lazy, wet brushes of their mouths and tongues the teen would've just been satisfied with this, their bodies moving together in a slow act of passion.

But when was Tony ever one to settle for anything ordinary? No, it seemed that the service man's prerogative was to leave Peter a mess… always willing to show him something new.

Peter wasn't at all disappointed when Tony slipped off his lap. Instead, he let himself be led to the bedroom.

Inside, there were… mirrors?

His surprise must've shown on his face because Tony was chuckling, no doubt amused. He pressed up against Peter's back and the boy shivered again, feeling bare flesh against bare flesh.

“I didn't want to overwhelm you too much…” Tony murmured into his ear, “But since you like seeing me, I suppose this will do, hmm?”

“How…?” Peter breathed. The walls were turned into mirrors and wherever he looked, he saw a different angle of the room.

“It's a surprise,” Tony whispered, and then Peter jerked when he felt teeth nibbling along his ear. Heat and arousal were pooling in the pit of his stomach and he decided that the answer to this mystery could wait.

He watched in the reflections, loving the way that he could see Tony's expression without turning around. Their eyes met in the mirror and for some reason, that seemed even more arousing than if Peter was to face him.

Perhaps it was because he was able to see everything… The way Tony's eyes darkened as he popped the button to Peter's jeans… And how Peter's wiggled in his arms, the slight trembling so noticeable to their sight.

This is what Tony saw… this is what Tony meant when he said Peter was so eager for him. Peter clung to the man's arms as he freed the boy's erection, Tony's tan, calloused hand working him to full hardness until Peter was thrusting his hips, pretty little mouth gasping.

“I'm not shy, baby…” Tony purred into his ear. “Not with you… I've long given up trying to be pretty. This body had gotten a lotta wear and tear…”

Peter watched as Tony's tongue licked a wide swath on his neck. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he forced it. He wanted, no, he needed to see everything...

“But you… you're still so pretty… my pretty little slut…” Tony murmured. “Not a scratch on you… Seeing us together… God, baby, you don't know how much I've held back on this… Look at us…”

And oh, did Peter look his fill. Tony's body draped over his, the man's muscled arms wrapped around him. Peter's slender but blushing cock in Tony's hand.

“Gorgeous…” Tony whispered. “As often as I'm called a narcissist, I don't care to look at myself. I see this body every day. But when I'm with you, baby… God, I love it when I'm with you. Don't give a shit about any of the scars…”

Then that tan hand left him and Peter almost whined again. His cock was left bobbing in the air, dripping and looking lonely without Tony's hand to touch him. But because he was watching Tony's reflection, he knew that the older man was planning for more.

Tony didn't disappoint. He pushed Peter's jeans down, past his hips, and low enough that it left his ass exposed for the older man. It was typical that Tony kept lube on his person. And it wasn't that long ago since their last fuck, so it only took a tiny bit of prep before Tony was sliding himself into Peter's body.

Their eyes locked with one another's through their reflections once more.

“I look better when I'm with you,” Tony breathed into his ear. He was buried to the root inside of Peter's hole. With that said, he withdrew, sighing in pleasure when the teen's insides refused to let him go without a fight.

Peter's tight walls clung to the retreating cock, but Tony didn't make him wait long. Before he could fully retreat, he was already pushing back inside. In response, Peter shifted his legs further apart.

His eyes were like slits in the reflection. It was all too tempting to close his eyes… Just let himself drift in the pounding rhythm of Tony's lips smacking into his ass… Tony's cock shoving inside him, that thick tip of his pressing nice and deep against Peter's sensitive spots…

“Watch, baby,” Tony urged him, “watch as I take you apart…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
